This study focuses on gonadal protection in 8-12 year old male children undergoing chemotherapy treatment for leukemia, sarcoma or brain tumors. Each child is randomized to receive a gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) analog or placebo subcutaneously for 48 hours preceeding the first chemotherapy administration in order to suppress the pituitary-gonadal axis.